He Dosen't Think My Tractor's Sexy
by Kaitlin.Writes
Summary: Edward doesn't like seeing Bella mow the lawn, weed-whack, or do any sort of chores. Read about the predicament they get into, and Bella's reaction. And of course, some input from Emmett.


Bella POVI woke up to the sun shining in the window and my bed sheets warm and empty. Figures. It was Sunday. Charlie was, of course, fishing, and Edward was hunting, I assumed. I was alone. I looked out the window to a yard that was obviously being neglected. Time to pull out the old tractor- that is, if I can get it to start. I got dressed in a pair of jeans with a hole in the knee, an old t-shirt, and a pair of ratty sneakers. No point in getting dressed up to mow the lawn.

I went downstairs and read the note from Charlie on the counter. It confirmed he was fishing, and wouldn't be home until dinner. He didn't really like it when I drove the tractor. He was afraid I'd somehow manage to flip it over and die, which wouldn't happen because we live on a flat terrain. I drank my coffee quickly and grabbed one of Charlie's old baseball caps to keep the sun out of my eyes and face while I mowed the lawn. I grabbed sunglasses, and my iPod and headphones.

There. Ready to go out and do something.

I went outside to the old shed far back behind the house, practically in the woods. You would definitely think so with all the vines, leaves, and trees covering it. I unlocked the useless lock and sat on the mower. After a few tries, I started the two decade old tractor and drove out to the front yard. Time went fast as I drove around the small yard and sang along to my music. I pulled around and went into the back yard to get started there. When I noticed the sky turn gray, I decided to speed up and get this done before it rained.

Suddenly, I felt the tractor choke and stop moving- although it didn't turn off. I turned around to see Edward's angry face looking into mine. I sighed and turned around and turned the tractor off. I slowly made my way off of it and toward Edward, stalling so I wouldn't get scolded so quick."Hello Edward. How are you on this not-anymore-lovely-day?" I rushed the words out, thinking of why he could be so angry I was doing something good."Bella. Would you like to explain your use of this old weapon on wheels?" He retorted."Well, Edward, you see, I was doing my father a favor and saving him from breaking his back taking care of our lovely landscaping. Why do you ask?""Bella, you could have killed yourself on this thing! How could you be so careless?" I was taken aback, he's just like my father!"I was just being helpful! You're just like Charlie! My gosh, this is worse than how you feel about my truck!" "Your truck at least doesn't have blades! And did you even realize how fast you were going on that?""I thought it was going to rain! I didn't want to be driving that and risk sliding all around the yard! I was actually thinking of my own safety for once!""Fine. You're right. Here, let me finish." I didn't even get a chance to respond before he looked under the hood, messed with something there, got on, started it, and began speeding all over the yard faster than my truck. Oh, so it's okay if he speeds.

I huffed and turned to the house, there was some drizzles now. I walked up to the house and opened the back door, slipping off my sneakers on the way. I went into my kitchen and got out some ham, cheese, bread, and mayonnaise and made a sandwich. I sat, and stared blankly at the wall. I can't do anything. I used to be independent, and I could be helpful, but now, walking to the bathroom is a crime! Well, I'll just keep on trying. I could hear the tractor on the side of the house, and decided to weed-whack. I walked out to the shed after putting my shoes on, and started by the mailbox. I started there, and moved down the driveway, and proceeded to go in front of the stoop.

And then, so fast I couldn't see it, the weed-whacker was out of my hands, and I found myself looking at Edward's angry face again. Fun.

"What now, Edward?" I inquired.

"Why must you constantly put your life in danger, Bella? You could have cut you're feet, arms, legs or anything with this thing!" He responded.

"Well, I do believe I was again trying to be helpful Edward, can't you just chill?"

"No. I can't just chill," and then he was off again, finishing the job I tried to do.

"I give up!" I yelled, looking up at the sky and throwing my hat on the ground. The rain was coming down pretty hard now and my once white old sneakers were covered in mud.

I heard a yell from the back yard, "good!" Oh, he's going to get it. My window will so be locked tonight. I walked inside, up to my room, and closed the window. He could come in the door if he wanted to, but I didn't care. It made me feel like I had some control by closing the window. I grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom. I took a long shower, nearly forty minutes, and then walked into my room. He wasn't in there. Whatever. I guess he decided to give me my space. I went downstairs to the washing machine, hoping I'd be able to do some laundry.

Guess who was switching the wash?

"Edward! Stop doing my jobs!" I yelled. He turned and looked at me, confusion clear on his face.

"But Bella, I was just helping you."

"I want to feel like I'm needed for something, I bet next you'll be cooking dinner!"

He grinned sheepishly and looked at the kitchen door, "The lasagna will be ready in a half hour." He said. Oh. That's it.

"I'm calling Emmett and Jasper. You need to seriously get this through your head: I'm capable of doing things for myself!" I said, and went to the kitchen to use the phone. I called the Cullen house, and Rosalie answered.

"Hello?" I heard her voice inquire.

"Hey Rosalie, I just wanted to know if I could borrow Emmett and Jasper for a bit." I said.

"Oh, you can take Emmett, he's making mean jokes about life again. I'll ask Alice if Jasper can go." And then, in a voice she would use as if talking to someone right next to her, she said, " Hey Alice can Bella borrow Jasper for a while?"

"Sure! I'll come too!" Alice chirped. "Just let me finish my hair and I'll be down in a minute!" She yelled, though it was completely unnecessary.

"Alice and the boys will be over shortly," I heard Rose say. We hung up and then I went to go sit on the couch, Edward following me faithfully. That boy is so whipped. After awhile, Alice arrived with the boys in tow.

"So, what do you need these riff rats for?" She asked. Though she probably already knew. Stupid psychic. Jasper and Emmett sat on each side of Edward on the couch.

"Hold him down guys." I said, and they did. Alice just went and took a seat on Charlie's armchair. "Okay Edward, you need to understand that just because I'm human, doesn't mean I can't fend for myself. I am a strong individual and though I may be oddly clumsy, it doesn't mean I cant' fare for myself. I'm beginning to feel really useless, and it's not a good feeling. Just let me do what I want so I can at least make myself happy, alight? You love me, don't you want me to be happy?" I yelled. I blew out a breath. Wow. What a great way to let out steam.

Edward stared at my face. He looked… shocked? Good. He needs to know the human can talk too.

"Bella, I'm sorry. You're right. Of course you're right. I shouldn't be so stupid. I just want to help." He said. Darn. He looked so cute when he's guilty, sad and wrong. I have to hug him.

"Guys, let him go," I said. They did and I went over to him and hugged him. "I love you." All of a sudden, a pair of giant arms wrapped around me.

"Bells! I love you too!" It was Emmett. Of course. I felt another pair of arms wrap around us, and saw Jasper there.

"You're me favorite human. Even though you're the only human I really know." Jasper said. I think he felt all the emotions in the room, and they got to him.

Alice stomped her foot and pouted, "I wanna join the love fest!" She said, and jumped on Emmett's back that was leaning over me and Edward on the couch. "You guys are the best!"

All of a sudden, I heard a click and saw a flash. We all broke off and turned to the door. Charlie was standing there, smiling, and holding my camera.

"I couldn't resist. It was just so sweet," Charlie blushed.

"Thanks Dad, I can't wait to frame this."

"No problem kiddo."

"Oh my gosh, he called you kiddo! Haha! Kiddo! Bella's a kiddo!" Emmett screamed. We all turned and looked at him, then each other, then broke out into laughter.

I love my vampires.


End file.
